Awaken
by Rraz45
Summary: How did Bulma ever become Baby Bebi Vegeta's queen? Here is my take on what happened. One-shot. Warning: Lemon! Read, review, and enjoy!


**Awaken**

_A/N: This is a new story that was in my head for a while. I always wondered how Bulma became under Baby's control. I figured it was Baby Vegeta because he made her his queen. But how did it happen? Well here is my idea._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, if I did, then Vegeta and Trunks would be all mine lol!!!!!**

* * *

Vegeta's screams could be heard no more. It was Baby who was in control of the Saiyan Prince's body now. Baby Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists. The feel of this amazing raw power was unbelievable. He flexed and unflexed his muscles. So the Saiyan Prince was the most powerful Saiyan on this planet after all. Baby Vegeta turned to Gohan and Goten.

"Go on and spread my seeds, this world belongs to the Tuffles now," ordered.

Goten and Gohan nodded their heads.

"There is one more Saiyan left on this planet," Gohan informed.

seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Ah yes, the Saiyan Princess. I'll handle it," B. Vegeta spoke.

"I'll handle it," Goten spoke out.

Both Baby Vegeta and Gohan looked at the younger Saiyan.

"Let's say the two Saiyans care for one another, I can get to her much easier," Goten stated.

B. Vegeta nodded his head.

"Fine. Go both of you," B. Vegeta commanded.

The two half Saiyans flew off to bid the will of Baby.

Baby Vegeta smirked. He was still floating in the air.

"So Vegeta where should we go first?" Baby asked out loud.

Baby closed his eyes. He searched the mind of the Saiyan Prince.

"You can't hide anything from me Vegeta, so don't even try," Baby retorted.

Baby felt a strong tie to another being. He focused on that connection. He opened his eyes and smirked evilly. So there was someone important to the Saiyan Prince. Maybe he should pay that person a visit. Baby searched for that person. It was time for the Tuffles to reign.

_____

Bulma sighed as she turned off the shower. First Goten had been acting peculiar, then Gohan began to act strange, and now her own daughter Bulla was was acting different. What in the world was going on here? Vegeta was supposed to be with Bulla, but Bulla returned home alone. Bulma had not seen Vegeta, and before Bulma could ask her daughter where he was, she bolted. Bulma decided to no longer dwell on this. She took a deep breath and wrapped a towel around her body. Where was Goku when you needed him? He'd know what to do. Somehow, he always knew what to unwrapped the towel around her head and opened the door to her bedroom.

Bulma felt a cool breeze when she walked into her bedroom. She did not remember leaving any windows open. She looked around. All the windows were closed. She turned twoard her balcony. The doors to the balcony were open. She moved closer to see the balcony. Bulma's breath was caught when she noticed who was out there. It was her mate, her husband, Vegeta. He was standing there his arms croosed and his back to her.

"Vegeta," Bulma's soft voiced flowed through his ears like a soft caress.

Baby Vegeta turned around and looked eyes with the blue-haired beauty. He felt his heart swell when he looked deep into her enticing azure orbs. Vegeta really cared about this woman. Baby could feel everything Vegeta felt for this woman. It was intoxicating. He took a step towards her. He brought his hand to her cheek, and softly caressed it. She closed her eyes and relaxed to his touch. Baby Vegeta smiked evilly. _'This is too easy,'_ he thought.

Bulma felt like there was something different about her husband, but his soft caress erased the doubts in her mind and heart. She needed him right now. B. Vegeta also felt the need to be around her as well. He knew nothing about Saiyan mates and the bond they share. Goku and Chi Chi completed the earth ritual to bind their souls together, but they never completed the Saiyan way. As a Saiyan raised on Earth, Goku never learned the Saiyan tradition for taking a mate. But Vegeta knew. Vegeta claimed Bulma as his Saiyan mate when they first got together. They created a bond then. They could sense the other person's emotions. That is why Bulma could feel Vegeta's death when he sacrificed himself to stop Majin Buu.

B. Vegeta slowly brought his lips to hers. At first it was a slow, lingering kiss. But as the seconds passed, the passion and desire raised to new heights. Bulma wrapped her arms around B. Vegeta's neck. He rested his hand on her hips. B. Vegeta eventually broke the kiss. Bulma looked at him with confusion in her eyes. His hands were resting on her shoulders. The slowly slid down her arms and to her hips. Then they traveled up the side of her body. Bulma closed her eyes and moaned to his touch. His hands stopped at the top of her towel. He ripped the wrapped garment off her body. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at he man in front of her. B. Vegeta took a minute to study the blue-haired beauty in all her naked glory. Baby could feel all the passion and desire Vegeta felt for her. _'So this woman means so much to him,'_ Baby thought.

"Vegeta what are you doing? You look like you never seen me naked before," Bulma asked as she noticed his lustful eyes rake over her body.

"Can't I just enjoy the view?" he responded.

Bulma smiled seductivly and moved closer to the man that claimed her heart. She slid the vest he was wearing off. Next came his shirt. Bulma gave soft butterfly kisses along his neck. B. Vegeta felt his groin tighten with need. He lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to their bed. He gently tossed her down on the sheets. Bulma immedialtely sat up on her knees. She removed his belt and he finished pulling his pants off. Now they were both nude.

Bulma kissed his belly button. She brought her lips to his tip, circling his sensitive flesh. B. Vegeta closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure. Bulma brought the resto his size into her mouth. Her tongue began to trace circles on his tightened member. He grunted in ectasy as he her mouth and tongue pleased his shaft. B. Vegeta felt his release coming. Before he could release, Bulma moved her mouth away from his groin. She kissed his belly button again. Her soft hisses traveled up his chest. B. Vegeta pulled Bulma underneath him as he lay on top of her. He kissed her again. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth where their tongues battled for dominance. Bulma gripped his shoulders. B. Vegeta's hand traveled up her inner thigh. His moving tough was a soft caress to her. She moaned into his mouth. He felt how wet she was for him. He inserted two digits into her wet mound. Bulma gasped in pleasure. As he pumped his finger in and out of her, his thumb rubbed circles for her nub. Bulma was moaning in pure bliss. B. Vegeta felt her walls tighten around his digits. Her release was coming. He pumped his fingers harder and faster into her. She dug her nails in his shoulders as she screamed his name (Vegeta) in pure ectasy. B. Vegeta slowly pulled his digits out of her. She still thought of him as her Saiyan mate. _'Good,'_ he thought. For now it suited his purposes.

He kissed her passionatly as he entered her. Bulma gasped and moaned when she felt his tightened length enter her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His thruts started out slow for the first few thrusts. But then he bagan to pump harder and faster into her wet mound. Bulma's moans and screams went lodder and faster with each thrust he made. She dug her fingernails into his back. B. Vegeta felt her walls tighten. He was ready for her release. Bulma rolled her head back and screamed his name as she came. B. Vegeta moaned her name as well as he came right after her.

Bulma panted after her relaease. Their intamate moment just now felt nothing like what they had before. Something was different, but Bulma couldn't explain it. Something wasn't right. B. Vegeta lifted his head and kissed her sweaty forehead. He noticed that her hair stuck to her face. She still looked beautiful. Curse the Saiyan Prince for giving him such a weakness.

"You will become my queen," B. Vegeta informed the woman who lay underneath him.

He noticed the amused smile that graced her lips. Bulma lifted her head and kissed his shoulder.

"You should know by now Vegeta that I will always stand by your side. You are my Saiyan Prince," Bulma replied.

Bulma noticed her husband's face darken. Did she say something wrong? No, she couldn't have. The Vegeta she knew would have swelled up in pride if she said that to him.

"You no longer belong to that dirty rotten Saiyan," B. Vegeta's voice changed and was filled with such venom.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma asked, "I know that Vegeta-sei is no more, but you are still my Saiyan Prince."

B. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired woman. His hair flashedfrom his normal raven color to white, red lines appeared on his face (his chin and by the cornor of his eyes), and his eyes changed. Bulma gasped in pure shock and horror. What in the name of Dende was going on?

"Vegeta is no more," B. Vegeta growled.

Bulma was complelty frozen in shock. She knew that was Vegeta's body. His numerous scars from his years of servitude under Frieza were there all over his body. But who in the world would want to posess Vegeta?

"Who are you?' Bulma asked in a strained voice.

Bulma noticed the evil smirk that appeared on his face. It was the kind of smirk that made her blood run cold.

"I am the last remaining Tuffle," Baby stated rather proudly.

Bulma closed her eyes. Tuffles... why did that name sound so familiar to her? Bulma opened her eyes. She remembered where she had heard that name before. Vegeta had once told her that the Tuffles used to live on the same planet with Saiyans. The two races were at war. It was pretty even until the full moon rose. When that happened, the Saiyans wiped out the Tuffles.

B. Vegeta noticed the realization in her eyes.

"I see the monkey told you about us," Baby spoke.

Bulma looked into his eyes. Baby raked a fingernail over Bulma's right breast. He broke the skin and a small amount of blood began to pour out. Bulma looked to where he scratched her then back to his eyes. There was a confused expression on her face. Some of Baby's essence left Vegeta's body and enetered Bulma through the small cut. Bulma gasped in pain as Baby took over her mind and body. In only took a matter of seconfds before Bulma was taken over by Baby.

When Bulma was fully a Tuffle, B. Vegeta looked at her with that same evil smirk, but now it had more of a seductive manner to it. Baby got more of the sweet taste of revenge. He turned the woman who owned the Saiyan Prince's heart into a Tuffle and made her his queen. Bulma gave him an evil, seductive smirk as well. She grabbed one of cheeks and brought her lips to his. B. Vegeta pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He felt his arousal growing once more. Maybe he could go for another round.

Baby Vegeta began fondoling Bulma's full breats. She bit his bottom lip as she moaned from his touch. He craved more of her. His tongue traveled down her body. His tongue stopped at the place where he wanted. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He kissed her wet mound before he slide his tongue inside. Bulma instantly arched her back. His tongue found her special spot. Bulma's moans became louder each time B. Vegeta used that expert tongue of his. She ran her fingers through his hair. She buckled her hips to his movements. He was making her feel so good. Bulma panted in pleasure. B. Vegeta flet her release coming. Bulma screamed in pleasure as she came. B. Vegeta lapped up all her juices. She tasted sweet. He wanted her to taste how good she was. He kissed her on the lips. Bulma could taste herself. She moaned into his mouth.

B. Vegeta's lips moved to her shoulder. Why did he feel so dependant on her? He flipped Bulma's body over. She was on her hands and knees now. He trailed kisses down her spine. Bulma moaned in pleasure. He used his knee to spread her legs apart. In one swift motion, he was inside her once more. Bulma screamed in ectasy. He had no complaint from her. He grabbed a fisfull of her azure locks and pulled her head back as he thrusted in and out of her. He kissed her on the lips. Harder and faster he went. Her screams got louder and faster as well.

"Bulma," B. Vegeta called as he came.

Bulma scramed his name as well as she came right after him. He rolled her over so she was now laying on her back. She softly kissed him on the lips. No matter what happened to the two of them, Bulma and Vegeta's souls were always and forever intertwined.

______

The morning sun shone in the master bedroom of Capsule Corp. The two lovers lay asleep in the bed, their bodies intertwined. B. Vegeta was the first to waken. He stared out at the rising sun. Today was the perfect day to start his evil plan. He glanced at the woman sleeping beside him. Last night's avtivities fresh in his memory. He smirked evilly. Last night was definatly pleasurable. He looked forward to more nights like that after he fufilled his mission. Everything will go according to plan. He will have his revenge on the last remaining Saiyans,a and the Tuffles shall rule this world.

After all nothing was standing in his way........

**THE END!!!!**

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

I hoped you like it, I thought it was pretty good.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
